Cuando el reflejo escapó del espejo
by TheCandyRusher
Summary: Un gran misterio enbuelve a los chicos de Big Time Rush cuando parece que hay 2 James en Palm Woods. ¿Cómo resolverán el misterio? Descúbranlo leyendo.
1. El misterio

Cuando el reflejo escapó del espejo.

En esta ocasión, James sería el último en llegar a la piscina, pues se miraba en el espejo y no se encontraba a si mismo.

-¡Tonto espejo que no sirve! -exclamó el chico bonito al tiempo que tiraba el espejo el cual al chocar contra el piso se hizo añicos.

Dio una patada a los trozos de espejo y salió del 2j rumbo a la piscina, nada cconforme con su imágen desaparecida.

-Oo James eres muy rápido -exclamó Logan cuando lo vió llegar.

-¿Por qué lo dices? -preguntó el recién nombrado con curiosidad.

Apenas te habías hido al 2j a buscar algo, y ya estás de buelta.

-Es cierto, no tiene ni 5 minutos -dijo Kendall uniéndose a la conversación.

-¿De qué hablan? ¡Yo no había venido antes! -James comenzó a reírse.

-Muy buena broma -dijo Carlos comiendo una salchicha.

-Lo digo enserio. Creo que me confundieron.

-No es así James, todos nosotros te vimos -intervino Jo llegando de pronto.

Ellos tienen razón. Hasta nosotras lo sabemos -dijeron las Jenifers al unísono.

-No, ya les dije que yo aún no llegaba porque mi cabello no quedaba como yo quería -insistió James.

Carlos miró curioso el cabello de su amigo. -Es verdad ¿Por qué no te peinaste bien ahora?

-Mi reflejo desapareció.

Todos echaron una sonora carcajada llamando la atención de Bitters.

-¿De qué se ríen todos ustedes? -preguntó paseando su mirada por todos los que estaban ahí reunidos. Carlos, Logan, Kendall, Jo, las Jenifers, Lucy, James y camille.

-De nada, de nada -contestó Kendall intentando evitar que James dijera sus locuras.

-¡Esque mi reflejo desapareció del espejo! -exclamó James algo alterado.

Carlos, Logan y Kendall se miraron avergonzados.

Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja -Bitters fingió una risa. No te preocupes James, la pizza que pediste ya ha de estar a punto de llegar al 2j.

James se quedó confundido, sabía que no había pedido una pizza. Pensó que en este día todos querían hacerle una muy pesada broma.

-Aaa pero qué buen amigo -expresó la Jenifer rubia.

-¿Pizza? ¡Vamos por la pizza! -Kendall, Carlos y Logan corrieron al a sensor para llegar más pronto al 2j.

-Chicos ¡esperen! Yo no pedí... -James comprendió que ninguno de sus amigos lo había escuchado y fue también al 2j a resolver ese gran malentendido.

Camille, Jo, Lucy y las Jenifers lo miraron extrañadas.

-¿Qué le pasará a James ahora?

-No lo sé, creo que enloqueció -fue lo último que James escuchó antes de subir al ascensor.

al llegar al 2j una chica lo estaba esperando.

-Son 50 dólares -le dijo sin más.

-Pero yo no pedí la...

-Por supuesto que lo hiciste. Ahora déjate de trampas y apúrate que no tengo todo tu tiempo -dijo ella algo grosera mirándolo con cara de fastidio.

El pobre James no tuvo obción. entró al 2j y sacó el dinero necesario para pagar.

-Aquí tienes -dijo entregando el dinero.

La chica simplemente se dio la buelta y se alejó de ahí.

James suspiró enojado, esos cabezas de okey de sus amigos le dirían qué estaba pasando, o se las verían con él.

Y no sería nada agradable.

Entró al 2j y dió un portazo.

-¡Díganme ahora mismo que sucede aquí! gritó llamando la atención de sus amigos y de Katie.

-¿Por qué comiste pizza sin nosotros? -preguntó Carlos mirándolo con cara de tristeza.

-¡Yo no llegué 2 beces a la piscina, no ordené esa pizza, y por lo tanto no comí nada! -exclamó James sintiendo que el enojo se estaba apoderando de él.

-Eres un mal amigo -dijo Carlos ignorándolo.

-¡No es así Carlos, yo no tengo la culpa de que no me crean! ¡O de sus malditas bromas pesadas! -volvió a gritar el moreno ahora más enojado.

James. ¿Qué mosquito te picó? Solo admite que hiciste todo eso y ya -dijo Logan decepcionado.

-Sí, la verdad es que... -el sonido del móvil de Kendall lo interumpió, al ver el número de Gustavo en la pantalla el líder se apresuró a contestar.

¿Hola?

Si.

¿James hizo qué?

¡No puede ser!

Si, iremos lo más pronto posible.

Kendall colgó y echó a James una mirada asesina.

-Tu broma se está pasando de los límites -le dijo serio. Será mejor que la dejes y expliques todo a Gustavo antes de que nos mate.

-¡Pero si yo no estoy...!

-Chicos esperen. Aquí hay algo que no encaja, simplemente James no pudo haber echo todo eso casi al mismo tiempo -dijo Katie analizando lo que le habían contado.

James la miró como si le hubiera salvado la vida.

.

Mientras tanto, alguien idéntico a James se escondía en algún lugar de Palm Woods.

¡Ya estoy arto de estar siempre en el espejo! -exclamó para sí mismo-. Estoy cansado de que ese tonto egocéntrico se lo pase mirándome todo el tiempo y tomando decisiones por mí ¡no lo soporto más!

Pero ahora me las pagará todas.

Y la primer pregunta que me hago es ¿Qué habrá echo el niño bonito al mirarse en el espejo y descubrir que no estoy ahí? ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡De seguro ya lo metí en graves problemas! Pero no me importa, se lo tiene bien merecido.

Y lo seguiré haciendo hasta que aprenda a dejar de mirarme tan acosadoramente.

El James del espejo echó una risotada malvada.

¡James Diamond, esta es tu perdición!

.

¡Oh yea!

Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo con una nueva historia, solo que ahora el personaje principal es James, espero les guste.

¡Quiero ver sus reviews!

Se despide

TheCandiRusher


	2. Grandes malentendidos

Cuando el reflejo escapó del espejo.

Capítulo 2.

* * *

-Chicos esperen. Aquí hay algo que no encaja, simplemente James no pudo haber echo todo eso casi al mismo tiempo -dijo Katie analizando lo que le habían contado.

James la miró como si le hubiera salvado la vida.

-¿Por qué lo dices Katie? –preguntó Kendall pensando en lo que había pasado.

-Bueno, se los voy a explicar.

Todos asintieron atentos.

-Cuando James llegó a la piscina por primera vez estaba platicando contigo Logan ¿O me equivoco?

-Así es –respondió el genio con seguridad-. Me estaba diciendo que nunca había visto a las chicas tan hermosas de ahí, mencionó algo de una en especial que le llamó la atención.

Le dije que no bromeara, las habíamos conocido desde que llegamos a Palm Woods como jugadores de hockey para convertirnos en Big Time Rush.

Se rió y dijo algo ininteligible, luego comenzó a caminar y le pregunté que a donde iba.

-Voy al 2j a buscar algo –fue su respuesta.

-Vi llegar a James en menos de 3 minutos desde que se fue al apartamento –dijo Carlos-. ¡Lo juro!

-Y luego cuando James llegó de nuevo nos dijo que su reflejo había escapado del espejo –completó Kendall.

-¿Estás seguro de eso James? –preguntó Katie incrédula.

-Por supuesto, no estoy loco –respondió el chico bonito con cara de ofendido.

-Bueno, mírate de nuevo en el espejo, tal vez ayer estabas alucinando –sugirió Logan.

James suspiró resignado y fue a mirarse en el espejo que estaba en el baño.

-¡Oh si! ¡Ya volvió! ¡Mi reflejo regresó! –escucharon la voz desde el baño.

-Tengo 2 teorías. James está loco. O es un tonto –murmuró Logan.

Katie vio que el más alto no regresaba y decidió continuar con el análisis.

-Después James había pedido una pizza ¿No?

-Sí, yo me emocioné mucho, hacía tiempo que no comíamos pizza pero cuando llegamos encontramos la caja bacía –respondió Carlos con tristeza.

-¡Yo no compré esa pizza! ¡Además la tuve que pagar y ni siquiera la pedí! –gritó James mirándose en el espejo.

-Y después cuando Gustavo llamó muy enojado…

-Dijo que james destrozó todos sus premios favoritos –interrumpió el rubio un tanto furioso-. Y que después se fue de ahí como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Aquí huele a broma –dijo Katie-. Simplemente no es posible que James llegue dos veces a la piscina, intente arreglar su cabello en el 2j, platique con Logan en la piscina, pida y coma una pizza completa en el 2j, y destruya los premios de Gustavo en 20 minutos aproximadamente. James se tarda mucho frente al espejo.

-Es como si hubiera dos James en Palm Woods –dijo el bonito llegando de pronto.

-Qué tontería –exclamó Logan-. Esto debe tener una solución lógica.

-La única solución lógica, es que hay un impostor en Palm Woods –finalizó Kendall mientras todos asentían.

-¿Y ahora que harán hermano mayor?

-Ir a hablar con Gustavo sobre el impostor –respondió Kendall.

-Pero él no nos creerá –agregó Carlos.

-Pediremos la ayuda de Kelly, ahora vamos –todos salieron del 2j.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al estudio Gustavo los esperaba más furioso de lo que alguna vez lo habían visto, su cara les dio miedo.

-¡James Diamond!

-No no yo no fui Gustavo, es que…

-¿Por qué rompiste mis premios de discos de oro, el mejor video musical de verano, la mejor balada romántica y algunos otros? ¡Explícamelo! –gritaba más fuerte que nunca, James sabía que si las miradas mataran, el ya estaría muerto hace algunos minutos.

-Gustavo, lo que él quiere decirte es…

-¡No estoy hablando contigo Kendall Knight!

-Pero…

-¡Responde de una buena vez Diamond! O tú y tus amigos…

-Lo que sucede es que hay un impostor de James en Palm Woods –dijo Carlos velozmente, pero aún así Gustavo lo entendió.

-¡No digas idioteces García! –gritó mirando al latino con sus ojos llenos de furia, Carlos retrocedió unos pasos.

-Gustavo, tienes que calmarte. Ellos solo…

¡Guarda silencio Kelly Waiwnright! ¿Tú luchaste por esos premios y te los destrozaron? ¿No verdad? ¿Tú hiciste famoso a este chico y te lo pagó de mala manera? ¡Tampoco! ¡Así que no tienes derecho a decirme nada! –Kelly sintió la necesidad urgente de salir corriendo.

-Pero yo creo saber por qué James destrozó esos premios.

-Me tienes envidia ¿No? –miró al más alto con rabia-.

¡Piensas que esos premios son fabulosos! –se rió con burla-.

¡Tú querías esos premios como solista y por eso los destrozaste!

La duda apareció desvergonzadamente en la cara sorprendida de Carlos, Kendall, Logan y Kelly.

Eres muy emvidioso Diamond –James se sintió terrible al oír aquella acusación-.

¡No sabía que fueras así, que decepción! ¡Y no quiero verte aquí! ¡Ni a ti ni a ninguno de tus amigos! ¡Fuera de mi estudio!

Los chicos salieron corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo rumbo a Palm Woods.

* * *

Mientras sus amigos iban a encerrarse en el 2j, el pobre James se dirigía al parque, necesitaba hablar con alguien.

Pero no sabía que alguien lo seguía.

Vislumbró a Camille a lo lejos, se acercó a ella para contarle lo que había sucedido, pero ella habló antes que él.

-James, ya te dije que no andaré contigo porque mi novio es Logan ¿Cómo puedes pretender algo así con la novia de tu mejor amigo? –él la miró confundido.

¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo te atreves? ¡Qué sinvergüenza! –logan formó un puño con su mano derecha el cual estuvo a punto de estrellarse con la cara de James-. No sé qué rayos pasa contigo en estos últimos días ¡Pero todo es tu culpa! Nos mientes, comes pizza sin nosotros ¡Y Gustavo casi nos mata!

Carlos y Kendall llegaron justo en ese momento.

-Logan yo…

-¿Quién te crees que eres?

-Amigo debes entender que…

-Yo te lo diré. ¡Eres un cretino sínico, superficial e idiota que es capáz hasta de intentar salir con la novia de su mejor amigo! –su puño se estrelló contra la cara del más bonito.

Kendall y Carlos lo miraron sorprendidos.

-¡Logan yo…! –James intentó defenderse pero su puño fue detenido por el brazo fuerte de Kendall.

-¿Sabes qué James? Prefiero terminar contigo ahora. Si vas a intentar conquistar a mi novia ¡Entonces tú y yo ya no seremos amigos!

-Yo también termino contigo James –le siguió Carlos-. No me gustan las mentiras.

-Lo mismo digo –finalizó Kendall.

-¡Chicos por favor no…!

Ellos estaban tan asustados, que no sabían lo que hacían. No pensaron mejor antes de decir las cosas. Camille estaba sorprendida.

-Nunca más seremos amigos ¿Entiendes? ¡Nunca!

¡Nunca!

¡Nunca!

¡Nunca!

¡Nunca!

Logan había gritado tan fuerte que el eco de su voz se hoyó por todo Palm Woods.

Y si oíste algo que se rompió en mil pedazos, fue el corazón de James.

* * *

Mientras tanto, James del espejo hablaba consigo mismo en un lugar obscuro.

-¡Debí salir antes del espejo y no me habría perdido la vista de esas chicas hermosas! ¡Especialmente de Camille, ella es única! ¡La conquistaré a como dé lugar!

Juro por lo que más quiero, que fue extremadamente divertido romper los premios del cretino de Gustavo ¡Su cara no tiene precio!

Y esa niña Katie es una tonta. ¡Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que yo no era el verdadero James!

¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! James Diamond! ¡Seguro te metí en graves problemas, me aseguraré de que esta sea tu perdición!

* * *

¡Oh yea!

Agradezco mucho a chr7 y a El mito de los fics por sus reviews ¡Me alegra mucho que les guste la historia!

Siento mucho ser tan mala con James, pero todo se areglará ¡lo prometo!

Se despide

TheCandyRusher


	3. Fake James

¡hola! Por fin regresé.

Gracias a chreisthewolf07 y a Jackeline762 por sus reviews ¡Me alegra que les guste la historia!

Este capítulo será narrado por Fake James, porque ¿Qué sería de la historia sin él?

Así que se lo dedico a él y a chreisthewolf07 por escribir ese nombre en los reviews ¡Gracias por la idea!

Y aunque esté corto espero que les guste.

¡Enjoy!

* * *

Capítulo 3. Fake James.

Mientras tanto, James del espejo hablaba consigo mismo en un lugar obscuro.

-¡Debí salir antes del espejo y no me habría perdido la vista de esas chicas hermosas! ¡Especialmente de Camille, ella es única! ¡La conquistaré a como dé lugar!

Juro por lo que más quiero, que fue extremadamente divertido romper los premios del cretino de Gustavo ¡Su cara no tiene precio!

Y esa niña Katie es una tonta. ¡Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que yo no era el verdadero James!

¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! James Diamond! ¡Seguro te metí en graves problemas, me aseguraré de que esta sea tu perdición!

–Pero antes… iré a ver a Camille –sonríe vanidoso y sale de aquél lugar.

Camina por las calles de Los Ángeles a paso tranquilo por algunos minutos hasta que llega donde Camille y se aproxima a ella con paso seguro y firme.

–Linda y dulce Camille, me gustaría probar esos hermosos labios que posees… -comenzaba a decir pero fue interrumpido.

–¡Eres un tonto! ¿A pesar de que Logan, Carlos y Kendall te dejaron de hablar sigues aquí? ¡No puedo creerlo! –gritó Camille mirándolo con furia.

–¿Carlos, Logan y Kendall qué? ¿De verdad hicieron eso? –James comenzó a reír como loco-. Valla, pobre de él –dijo con sarcasmo-. Espero que no esté triste.

–Pobre de él? Más bien es de ti –respondió la chica confundida.

–Sí, pobre de mí, me siento tan triste, teníamos una amistad muy buena…

–Ya cállate, no eres bueno actuando… –Camille lo dudó un poco-. Espera. Tu si eres bueno actuando ¿Dónde quedó tu talento? –preguntó aún más confundida.

–Ah, esque me puse nervioso, comenzaré de nuevo…

–No gracias, le cortó la chica. Yo me voy, no quiero hablarte –y diciendo esto, se levantó y dio unos pasos.

–Espera, linda chica. Al menos deberías darme una oportunidad, te lo suplico.

–Hay pero que idiota.

–Te prometo que haré las cosas bien y te amaré como ningún otro.

–Olvídalo, James. Acuérdate de cuando nos besamos sin querer, y Logan terminó conmigo. Ahora volvimos y no quiero arruinar las cosas de nuevo.

–Tú y yo nunca nos hemos besado, preciosa. Pero me sentiría tan feliz de poder…

Camille estiró el brazo para abofetearlo, pero su mano golpeó el aire.

–No puedes golpearme, soy más ágil que tú –dijo James al tiempo que se apartaba con gran velocidad provocando que la chica enfureciera con ganas e intentara atraparlo.

James fake salió corriendo con Camille pisándole los talones, al ver la persecución Catie se acercó y aprovechó que estaban cerca de la piscina para empujar con fuerza a James logrando así que el chico callera en ella.

Todos los que estaban ahí miraron sorprendidos, pues al caer al agua no se produjo ningún cambio en esta y la imagen de James desapareció de pronto.

El reflejo apareció de nuevo en el espejo. Y justo en ese momento, Diamond tomó su espejo de mano y se miró.

–¡Maldita sea esa Katie, la voy a matar! –expresó James sin darse cuenta de que se hallaba de nuevo en el espejo. Estaba rompiendo las reglas de los reflejos.

Diamond miró extrañado, su reflejo se estaba moviendo sin que él lo provocara. Era como ver una imagen de sí mismo en movimiento.

El reflejo de James hizo un ademán de ahorcar a alguien. –¡Así, así morirás Katie Knight! –dijo enfadado.

Diamond pensó que se había vuelto loco y lanzó de nuevo el espejo al suelo.

En ese momento, James fake apareció de nuevo en la piscina, todos lo miraban sorprendidos. Se aproximó nuevamente a Camille y ella retrocedió asustada.

–¿Que hice? ¿Por qué tanto rechazo hacia mí, linda Camille? –preguntó a tan solo 10 centímetros de ella. Estaba mojado, incluso hacía más frío de lo normal, pero él no sentía nada.

–¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? ¿Cómo desapareciste en el agua así como así? –quiso saber Camille.

–No pasó eso, te lo imaginaste.

–No es cierto, todos nosotros lo vimos –respondió Jo quien se encontraba cerca.

–Pues olvídenlo, yo me voy de aquí –exclamó James y se dio la vuelta pero fue alcanzado por Katie.

–Ya sé lo que eres. Tú has estado causando todos esos malentendidos, espero sepas esconderte bien, James fake –amenazó la niña mirándolo fijamente.

–No te tengo miedo, Katie Knight.

–Pues deberías –fue lo último que dijo antes de caminar hacia el 2j.

James rió deliberadamente y se encaminó hacia su escondite habitual, ya había tenido suficiente por hoy. Además de que todos descubrieron algo extraño sobre él, y eso no lo dejaba tranquilo ¿y si sospechaban? Eso sí. No tenía ningún miedo de Katie, no se imaginaba lo que esa niñita podía hacer, sobre todo cuando estaba enojada.

Llegó a su escondite en silencio y comenzó a hablar solo, como siempre.

–Bien, bien, Camille, no te librarás de mí tan fácilmente… -comenzó a decir, pero fue interrumpido.

–Te estaba esperando –murmuró un duendecillo de cabello largo y orejas puntiagudas-. –¿Qué haces afuera del espejo?

James lo miró asustado. –Señor… lo que sucede…

–¡Ya veo que desobedeces las reglas de los reflejos! ¿Es divertido? –preguntó el duendecillo mirándolo retadoramente.

James enmudeció.

–¡Respóndeme, ahora! O conocerás mi furia.

–Sí, señor.

–¿Sabes que mereces un severo castigo por esto?

–Sí, señor.

–Bueno, entonces veré todo lo que has hecho y de acuerdo a eso determinaré tu castigo.

James se puso a temblar de miedo.

De pronto frente a ellos apareció una pantalla luminosa creada por el duendecillo, puso play con un botón en forma de caramelo y todo lo que ha pasado se reprodujo frente a sus ojos como una película bien gravada o un video perfectamente editado.

Cuando la imagen desapareció, el duendecillo hizo como que guardó la pantalla en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, y lo miró seriamente.

–¡Esta es tu perdición, reflejo de James! –advirtió.


End file.
